Korok Seed
The Korok Seed is an item in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Link obtains it from the first Korok encountered on the Great Plateau's lake. There are 900 total. After returning the Hestu's Maracas, Hestu will allow Link to exchange Korok Seeds for additional slots in the pouch (weapons, shields, bows). The first expansion of each pouch requires one Korok Seed, two Korok Seeds back the second expansion, etc. Each pouch (weapons, shields, bows) can be upgraded up to a maximum of twenty-four times. Only 441 Korok Seeds are needed to maximize all expansions. Korok Seed locations Great Plateau A Korok can be found by: * The circular floating flower formation of the pond northwest of the Temple of Time by diving in from the ledge near the place where the Old Man was first met. * Climbing to the top of the Temple of Time. It's at the very the top of the steeple on the bell tower, then interact with the floating sparkles. * Following the yellow flower in the Forest of Spirits, it will end up leading Link to the inside of the gigantic log. * Lifting the rock covered by leaves, under a root of a tree in the east side of the Forest of Spirits. * Lifting the rock on top of the hill in the very center of the Forest of Spirits. * Using the Magnesis Rune to insert an iron ball on a chain on the side the muddy pond in a hole of a stump southwest of Oman Au Shrine. * Lifting the rock under the rock formation just north est of the muddy pond southwest of the Oman Au Shrine. * Climbing on top of the Woodcutter's Cabin and examining the floating sparkles. * Melting the large chunk of ice sitting on the outer wall just north-west of the Keh Namut Shrine using a torch or Fire Arrows. * Examining the floating sparkles under the bridge across the River of the Dead northeast of the Keh Namut Shrine. Then the large metal plates must be moved with the Magnesis Rune on the northern bank to sit across the log next to the bridge on the southern bank of the river. * Climbing down the outer wall due south of the Keh Namut Shrine, then using the Magnesis Rune to move the metal block, so the two stacks of metal blocks match. * Completing the stone circle just west of Mount Hylia's peak. There is a stone lying just north of the circle. * Using the Stasis Rune to move a large rock lying just outside the southeastern edge of the wall south of Mount Hylia. Link can hit it a few times under Stasis to move it then he can pick up the rock underneath it. * Picking up the rock just outside the very southeastern edge of the wall south of Mount Hylia. It is just east of the previous Korok. * Going west of Hopper Pond and following a ledge that goes behind and above the skull cave. Link can use the Magnesis Rune to place the missing block so both piles of blocks match. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Seeds